Surprisingly Bliss
by AdmiralBlakeUnicorn
Summary: There have been multiple times when they almost kissed. And one time when they did. Michonne/Andrea pairing story. Michandrea.


Authors Notes: Michonne/Andrea pairing story. I've been on a Michandrea fix lately. This will be completely different than my last story. After this story I'm probably going to go on a two week long break from writing. Think of this as a Thanksgiving present thing. Hope you guys enjoy. As always I love and appreciate your reviews. -Blake

**Surprisingly Bliss**

The early morning air was bitter and chilly. It showed that winter was coming to Georgia and it wasn't going to be easy for Andrea and Michonne. The two women were walking to some unknown destination on an abandoned highway. The only noise was the grumbling of Michonne's pets and the sounds of their chains rattling with each step. Michonne assured Andrea that she knew where she was going, but Andrea could tell that by the look in Michonne's eye she had no idea where the hell they were going.  
"We're going to look for shelter," Michonne said reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure I saw a sign for a grocery store awhile back."  
A couple lone snowflakes started fall softly along the ground. Andrea involuntarily shivered she blew her warm breath into her hands and vigorously rubbed her them down her arms. Trying to regain heat and feeling in the useless things dangling at her side.  
"Michonne I'm cold and hungry." Andrea said the cold air and hunger gnawing at her.

The brunette stopped abruptly, muttering incoherent things under her breath. Andrea watched with curiosity as Michonne yanked her katana and satchel off. Setting them both gently on the cracked pavement before kneeling down the retrieve something out of her pack.  
"What are you doing?" Andrea's voice was tinged with curiosity and slight irritation.  
She received no answer which she should have expected since Michonne didn't speak unless she really had to.  
"Mich!" Andrea exclaimed, quickly putting a hand over her mouth as she scanned the area for walkers.  
Luckily for her there were none in hearing range. The cold weather made them sluggish and they'd be lucky to hear anything right in front of them. Michonne looked up from rummaging through her bag to shoot Andrea a warning look. Andrea looked down at the ground and nodded her head in understanding. After a few more moments of searching through her pack, Michonne produced a bruised apple from the confines of her satchel. She got up and shined the apple with her cloak.  
"Here, eat this and stop complaining." Michonne said practically shoving the apple at Andrea.

Although it came out as a command Andrea could see the affection in Michonne's eyes. Slowly she brought her hand up to gently take the apple from Michonne letting her hand linger on the other woman's for a little longer than she should have. The brunette awkwardly cleared her throat and Andrea was snapped out her daze.  
"T-thanks." Andrea stuttered somewhat dreamily.  
"Just eat it so we can move." Michonne again commanded. Her voice wasn't frightening to Andrea, but if Michonne had used the same tone with some else they surely would have pissed their pants. No, Andrea knew her too well. She knew Michonne had a tough exterior, but she was soft on the inside.

Sometimes the other woman could be so affection, but you wouldn't notice unless you watched her closely. If you watched the way Michonne acted towards Andrea you'd know. The way Michonne is so protective of her makes the blondes heart flutter. And every night when Michonne holds the pale woman close and buries her face in Andrea's soft hair is the highlight of both women's day. Making Andrea eat was one of the ways Michonne shows she cares about her.  
"You need energy," Michonne said, placing a hand on Andrea's shoulder. "we still have a few miles to go." And with that she pulled away from Andrea. Leaving the girl shuddering at the loss of contact. Michonne thinking she was shivering from the cold started to tug off her jacket and cloak.

"Mich, you really don't need to give me your jacket." Andrea said looking into the other woman's eyes while letting out a sigh.  
"You said you were cold. It's your fault for not having a damn jacket." Michonne replied simply.  
She let her cloak fall to the ground, but held the jacket out for Andrea to put on.  
"I don't need help putting it on." Andrea sighed, rolling her eyes. Michonne just ignored her and shook the jacket signaling for her to slip it on. Reluctantly Andrea stepped into the jacket shoving her arms into the sleeves. They were a little too long, which is understandable considering Michonne is slightly lankier than the blonde. She turned to face Michonne to thank her, but she was cut short when Michonne had turned away from her to gather her things. The brunette throw her cloak on and slung her katana and bag back over her shoulders. Andrea didn't even bother to hide the prominent frown on her face when Michonne turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" Michonne asked with the same calm voice she always used. Though her eyes showed her actual concern.  
Oh no, nothings wrong. I was just trying thank you for being so chivalrous. You just had to ruin the romantic moment. Andrea thought sarcastically.  
"No. Let's get going like you said we have still got a few miles to go." Andrea's replied, walking past Michonne.  
The dark skinned woman just shrugged and followed behind her. Tugging her grumbling pets along with her.

After a long awkwardly silent two hours of walking both women were thoroughly exhausted and any ramshackle building would look like a Valhalla to them. They had come across the town that Michonne was talking about after all. But both women agreed to go scouting in the morning as they were both too tired to do much of anything. By now the light snow had turned into a full out blizzard. You could only see something that was a few feet in front of you. Everything else was completely white.

"Hey, I think I see something, Mich." Andrea said and pointed to the left of them. Sure enough there was a small yellow house that you could barely see in the snow. As they got closer to the house Michonne said "Alright, this looks good. Let me clear it out first, just wait here."  
Andrea was in no mood to argue, she was freezing and she swore her lips were turning blue. And she could barely feel her toes and fingers.

"Here," Michonne said tossing Andrea the walkers chains. "tie them up on that fence."  
She pointed to the camouflaged white fence on the edge of the small houses snow covered lawn.  
Andrea did as she was told while Michonne went to clear the house. After ten minutes went by Michonne reappeared in the doorway and walked to wear her pets were chained up to get their gear. Once they had obtained everything they needed they started to head inside. The fresh snow on the already wet grass wasn't a good combination. Andrea was fatigued and the thick snow wasn't helping her clumsiness at all. They were a few steps from the door when Andrea's footing gave out. As a last ditch effort to stop herself from falling she desperately grabbed Michonne's cloak. Not prepared for the force of the woman's grab Michonne went down with Andrea. Michonne landed in the snow on her back with Andrea on top of her, their supplies scattered around them.

They looked each other in the eyes both of them reflecting pure affection and humor. A few seconds later Andrea burst out in a fit of giggles while Michonne just smirked back at her, chuckling lightly herself. Both of them were panting lightly their faces inches apart from one another. Each breath sending a plume of steam into the night sky. They were slowly inching forward until finally their lips touched. The kiss was feather light at first, but turned into a passionate display of their growing love for one another. Their kiss was surprisingly bliss. When they pulled apart to regain their breath, Andrea laid her head on Michonne's chest. The brunette responded by wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.  
"Michonne." Andrea breathed out tilting her head up to look the brunette in the eyes.  
"Yeah?" Michonne answered, pulling the pale woman closer to her. Andrea pushed her hands into the snow to lift herself up so she was hovering over Michonne.  
"Thanks for the jacket." She said, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Michonne's lips.


End file.
